tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Amazon 2
The Second Team Amazon in TDAfan4's Camps for the Re-invented Season of Total Drama World Tour! They had won their first challenge in the Egypt challenge and were the first to go in First class!! They are obviously the "Team To Beat!" Play By Play [[Total Drama Reunion|'Total Drama Reunion']] In The Episode "Planes, Trains, and Water-Mobiles" Blaineley and Scott were two of the Five new characters introduced to the cast. Harold and Blaineley showed some interaction when they encountered each other on a Train to Houston, TX. Possibly hinting a reason as to why Harold chose Blaineley to be on his team. Katie and Heather took a different route. Going from Scottsbluff All the way to Birmingham, Alabama. It turned out to be successful as they both. made it! Izzy also went to Birmingham, and then straight to New York City. [[Total Drama World Tour II|'Total Drama World Tour II']] In The first episode, The Mysterious Pyramid, the entire cast showed up on The Total Drama Jumbo Jet's runway. For a repeat of the Hit 3rd Season of Total Drama World Tour! They were sent flying. Chris revealed to the cast that the three highest ranking people last season would chose schoolyard style who they wanted for their team. Harold chose Izzy, Heather, Blaineley, Katie, then Scott. They became Team Amazon. They had two opposing teams. In Their first challenge they either Had to go Over, or Under the Pyramid. Heather decided to Take Path Two along with Harold and Izzy. They made it first. Scott, Katie, and Blaineley showed up next. Making them the first team to arrive. And the first team to get FIRST CLASS! After their nice stay in first class, Heather notices Izzy is Missing! Turns out she was playing with controls in the cockpit. Causing the plane to crash land in paris. Their challenge was to collect broken up statue pieces around the Louvre, Team Amazon was assigned the Statue of David. Heather was the first one to find them a statue piece. The head. Then Harold, Blaineley, Katie. Izzy and Scott were the only one left looking. While Izzy was looking around, Noah, from Team Chris, decided to Sabotage the Harold-Izzy Relationship by kissing Izzy in front of a security camera and showing it to Harold. Fortunately, the Amazon's still had enough time to be the first group to Assemble their ENTIRE statue. Another first class ride. Harold had seen the photo of Noah Kissing Izzy and not knowing Izzy Had no part in it, He was extremely mad at Izzy. They had broken up in his mind and he refused to talk to her. This tension kept building when we arrived in the Amazon. Scott, in a confessional, said that this would be a perfect place to think up multiple nice strategies. Their challenge was to make it to Macchu Picchu! They had to follow long twisted paths and deadly creatures and..THE ZING ZINGS! Members of Team Team Captain: Harold- personddu Heather Izzy- lzkzm Blaineley- Bigbro263 Katie-totaldramarealitytv7 Scott-jpg2495 Category:Team Victory Category:Harold Category:Izzy Category:Blaineley Category:Katie Category:Scott Category:Trent